thedarknessfandomcom-20200213-history
La Bruja's Daughter
The unnamed witch known only as La Bruja's Daughter was - as her name declares - the daughter of La Bruja En Las Paredes and the intended heiress of her house. She lived with her mother in Sierra Madre and learned of her magics, however she grew to covet her mother's immortality. Biography Early Life La Bruja's daughter grew up with her mother, living in house built for mother by The Devil on a hill in Sierra Madre. The townsfolk feared her mother and they would hold a lottery to determine who would feed her every week, in exchange she protected them, fed them, and extended their lives. When the witches daughter grew up, she became tired of waiting till her mother would die and pass all her power to her. She tracks down and acquires a magical bell that when rang in devil-built house will kill the owner of said house and then waits for someone strong enough to do her deed for her. Encounter with Jackie After Lindo saves Jackie's life and brings him to a cemetery, Paredes's daughter summons a giant golem of gravestones to grab the boy and hold Jackie to the ground. Paredes's daughter then explains that she saw his courage against the townspeople and that, in exchange for the boy's and his own freedom, he must go to the house on the hill and kill her mother with a bell made from Paredes's chalice so she could inherit her power and immortality. Jackie accomplishes his task and as the witch dies, her daughter comes to the house. She offers Jackie to become her husband and intends to keep the kid as a food source. Jackie instead shoots the bell, instantly killing her. Personality La Bruja's Daughter was a conniving woman who jealousy coveted her mother's power. She particularly desired her immortality, as she herself had reached her prime and didn't consider herself young any longer - wishing for her beautiful, youthful appearance to be forever preserved. Although she claimed to genuinely love her mother, it was clear that whatever love they shared - if it was there at all - had been long-since eroded by the throes of jealousy and power. The Daughter was even willing to kill a young boy to manipulate Jackie into doing her bidding. More than just her lust for power, La Bruja's Daughter also showed a predisposition for seduction; promising Jackie sexual companionship in the event of his success. This was admittedly another incentive for her to inherit immortality, as she wanted her youthful libido preserved. Powers & Abilities Powers * Spell Casting: A powerful witch in her own right, she was undoubtedly taught many of her own talents by her mother. Considering their direct communion with the Devil himself and possibly other, lesser demonic powers - La Bruja's Daughter would have held a particular affinity for Satanic magick. ** Golem Creation: The most impressive display of the Daughter's magical acumen was the creation of a stone golem. Composed of various gravestones and a cherub statue for the head, the pseudo-autonomous golem was immense in size; able to lift Jackie high off the ground or pin him down effortlessly. * Psyche Consumption: Although this ability was never seen in the brief moments in which she held Las Paredes's power, La Bruja's Daughter inherited her mother's appetite to consume the thoughts, memories, dreams, and emotions of a victim through bodily contact; all to fuel her immortality and growth. ** Immortality: Immediately after her mother's death, the Daughter at last inherited her power and dominion over the house; and with them, her immortality and resistance to injury. She was completely unafraid when Jackie pulled a gun on her, even slightly amused as she knew it couldn't kill her. Abilities * Occult Knowledge: Having been raised by a powerful witch, La Bruja's Daughter held great knowledge of the occult. Her understanding of magic was sufficient to control a golem and her experiences with her mother allowed her the lore necessary both to inherit her mother's powers as well as kill her. Weaknesses * Holy Chalice Bell: As a consequence of inheriting her mother's immortality, she also inherited her vulnerability to the chime of the bell forged from the communion chalice of her mother's church. This fateful mistake may have come from her hubris, an error in her understanding of the lore, or both. * Psyche Dependency: The core of her ability to devour her victim's minds stemmed from her need to sustain her immortality and physical strength - a dependency she also inherited from her mother upon her death. Without this nourishment, her aging would have resumed and her strength would have dimmed. Gallery Witchy14.jpg|La Bruja's Daughter with her gravestone golem. Witchy15.jpg|La Bruja's Daughter giving Jackie a bell. Category:Comics Characters Category:Comic Females Category:Human Category:Supernatural Category:Comic Deceased